


Manly Tears of Manliness

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Wincest-Freeform, spoilers for a Budweiser Superbowl Ad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are watching the 2013 Superbowl and this Clydesdale ad comes on:<br/>http://youtu.be/uiJqzdOr4Ok (don't know how to make the link clicky, sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manly Tears of Manliness

Sam sat back and flipped off the top of another beer. The remains of a pizza was at his feet. Also on their motel bed, Dean was sipping on his bottle, polishing off his own piece. They had decided to just stay in tonight and watch the Superbowl rather than hit a bar to watch it with a bunch of strangers. 

“About fucking time,” Dean had muttered when the game had resumed after the half assed power outage. “Hey, Sammy, you think demons took out the power?”

“Why would they?” Sam asked as he grabbed the last slice of pizza. 

“Hey!”

“Relax, I picked up some pie too. For dessert.”

“There’s pie and you didn’t tell me?!” Dean immediately looked around for it. “Where?”

“I hid it so you wouldn’t eat it right away.”

“Tell me where it is, Sammy. Especially since you just ate the last piece of pizza.”

“Nope. You have to wait.”

“What? Why?” 

Sam wouldn’t answer him. 

“Sam,” he cajoled, leaning in close. “Where’s the pie?” He licked a stripe up Sam’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to his throat. 

“Seriously? You’re going to try to seduce pie out of me?”

“Yep. Is it working?”

Despite the growing erection he was getting, Sam said, “no.”

“Uh huh.” Dean ran his hand over Sam’s chest. “C’mon, where’s the pie?”

Sam suddenly pushed the hand away. “Dude, the horses!”

“What?” Dean turned and immediately scrambled for the remote. He turned the ad up. Both Sam and Dean loved the Clydesdale horse ads from Budweiser and would always stop to watch. Despite not being big into horses, the commercials just struck a chord with them. Sam was rapt as he watched the commercial. When it was over he turned to see Dean wiping furiously at his eyes. 

“Dean?”

“It’s nothing. Got something in my eye, that’s all.”

Trying hard not to roll his own eyes, Sam pulled him close. “You know, now that we’re sleeping together I think that means we’re allowed to have the occasional chick flick moment or two.”

Dean gave up struggling against Sam’s larger frame. He let Sam hold him close. “Reminds me of us,” he all but whispered. 

“What does?”

“That dude and the horse.”

Sam pulled back slightly. “Huh?”

“You left or I left or someone leaves. But then these two find each other again.”

Sam didn’t know what to say. He was touched to the core. “Dean…”

His brother leaned in and hid his face. “I am not the horse, by the way. You’re the one with the long mane of hair.”

Not letting Dean’s flippance stop him from having his moment, Sam leaned down and kissed him. “We’ve always come back to each other. Somehow, someway. And we always will.”

“Sap.” The mutter was practically swallowed by his shirt. But Dean didn’t move and Sam didn’t let go. He enjoyed this instant, tried to imprint it forever. He knew it might be a long time before he got another. After a few more seconds he felt a wiggle and, sighing inside, let Dean go. He blinked in surprise when his brother retrieved his beer, moved back into his arms, and cuddled down. 

“One word and this is over.”

Sam made a zip-the-lip gesture and pulled him in. They finished watching the game like that, together on the bed. As Dean got up to ‘get rid of all that beer’, Sam went over to his laptop and went to YouTube. He found the Bud commercial and ‘liked’ it, then put it in his favorites for his account. He was just closing the lid again when Dean came back out. 

After taking his own turn in the bathroom, they both changed, then got into bed. Usually they only shared after having sex, which was--admittedly--quite often. As he lay down, Dean hesitated then grabbed him and pulled him in. 

Dean muttered something about ‘big horse, all legs and hair and shit’. 

Hiding his smile, Sam said, “good night Dean.”

“…Night Sam.”

 

End


End file.
